Vain
placeholder Personality Many would consider Vain's personality quite blank as he show little to no emotion to others only his spirits catch glimpse of his emotions and that’s considered rare. He talks about himself and a third person and cares little for those around him and wouldn't do anything for those around him if it wasn't for the spirits. He follows the orders of the spirits but only when he wishes to and when in public when alone he has no hesitation to do as he wants or wishes. Bio Vain was raised in the streets of a city far away. Not knowing his family as thinking they left him to die as a baby he accepted that he never wanted to see them nor even try to find out how they are. It was thanks to his magical powers that he was able to see spirits and thus it helped him survive on the kindness of the dead rather then the kindness of the living which he saw little of. One would think it was a miracle that he managed to make it to his teens but he did and did so by theft and burglary. It was until his late teens that he stopped it after having a narrow escape with the local police and being pin as a suspect for the murder of a politician. Seeing as he was set up he dawned a mask and cloak and left the country with little to no hesitation. He was among his travels that he met his spirits each saying they would protect him if he found them fight. Well all except one. He made sure to kill his past and focus on the present and the future as he seeks wealth something he never had. But also making sure he keeps his contracts with the spirits and in finding them there goals. Abilities Spirit magic allows him to see spirits as well as making contracts with those. The strength of the spirits change with the uses magical strength Jihad (The Arabian) The Spirit of Fire, Jihad is a quick thinker but prefers to remain on the defence and figure out his opponents before foolishly rushing in and attacking. A type of person who is always on the quest for knowledge and I fight. His a charming person if not a little to much as his taste for women could be called legendary. His spirit his a mixed colour of red, yellow and orange that of fire. Weapons: Saber. Metal Circle Shield. Bow (a wooden compact short bow). Arrows. Spear (2.5 meter wooden long pole with a sharp metal piece at the end). Janbiya (curved dagger) Armour: A Conical Helmets with mail coming down from the sides to the body. The helmet itself was covered by a turban. On his main body he would wear mail hauberks with leather underneath, and Islamic Style laminar armour over the mail. This was covered by colorful cloths and belts to hold a range of weapons and pouches. He would wear leather gloves and large sturdy boots which where loss enough to keep a concealed weapon in. Vali (The Viking) The Spirit of Frost. Vali is a large and strong spirit preferring to get in close and end the fight quickly with a win. There are few things he loves more then a good fight would be his food, alcohol and his beard. Vali is an experienced fighter and knows where to put an axe best into his opponents. His spirit his white like that of the snow. Weapon: Shield (round wooden shield with a metal buckle in the middle). Battle Axe (two handed axe). Francisca Axe (single handed axe used for close combat or can be thrown) Javelin. Knife. Armour: A vandal helmet with chain mail running down to the shoulders. On the body a cloth shirt was worn with chain mail over the top fitted with a belt and over the belt was Euopean style laminar armour. Leather pants would be worn and study boots would be fitted to the feet. On the arms would be leather bracers. Elise (The Knight) The Spirit of Endurance. Elise is a strong woman, in both will and physical, she follows our code as strictly as possible. But even so she know that it doesn’t bind her and sometimes breaks it, shes always practicing when possible and learning so she can always be ready. She prefers to be on the attack as thanks to her armour she is what many have called her back in even when she still breathed a walking monster. Her spirit colour is green similar to nature as it si always enduring. Weapon: Crossbow and Bolts (special designed crossbow for easier reloading). Halberd. Morning Star (spike ball chained to a short rod). Lance. Warhorse (also wearing plate armour) Great sword (two handed sword) Armor: Full plate armour with a Sallet helmet with chain mail and leather armour as well as cloth clothing. Akane (The Samurai) The Spirit of Enhancement. Akane prefers to use technique to beat her opponents trying to leave little to no margin for error in her fighting style. She is loyal as they come as she was raised to be such, but hold not mercy for those who betray her or her master. She is always looking for a fight as to impress her master as that's where she believes she truly shines. Her spirit his a mixture of black and purple of vengance to those that has gain her wraith. Weapon: Katana. No-Odachi (large two handed katana) Naginata. Yumi Bow and Arrows. Yari Spear. Armor: Full Japanese Style laminar armour with a Hannya mask (Japanese Jealous woman mask {looks like a demon}) and underneath Japense style clothing. Bo (The Monk) The Spirit of Protection. Bo is a spirit that prefers to keeps his distance from the opponent as he tries to end the violence with words rather then his weapons. But after years of learning that to save a life he must be able to end another he had taken up the blade and learned how to use them with such elegance one would think he was dancing. Bo loves to eat though making sure it isn't meat. He would happy spend the rest of his life eating. But he also has a goal to stop violence where ever he can therefor made a contract with Vain as the best why to stop violence is to tag along with a group looking for it. Even if Vain question his theory heavily. Bo's spirit colour is Blue as the sky. Weapon: Staff. Twin blades. Dao sword. Shovel pole. Armor: Clothe Clothing that covers the body fully. Wears a straw hat with a veil coming from the edge of the hat. Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Howl Category:Holder